Homopiperonylbenzylamine compounds having following general formula and specific compound PC-1 were reported in Patent EP 424125A2, some compounds have some fungicidal and acricidal activities at the concentration of 50-500 ppm.

The benzylamine compound containing benzoxazoly moiety as shown below was disclosed in patent WO 2001055143 applied as fungicide, insecticide and acricide:

Patent WO 2002094832 published benzylamine compound having structural general formula as shown in the following and the specific compound:

Patent EP 370704, EP 543402 and JP 07070085 published benzylamine compound having structural general formula as shown in the following and the specific compound:

Patent WO2009081112A2 disclosed homopiperonylbenzylamine compound as shown below with application as herbicide:

The following ethylamine compounds having general formula and the preparation method of the specific compound were reported in patent JP 10036355:

The following ethylamine compound was reported used as fungicide in patent JP54002325:

Acta Poloniae Pharmaceutica (1966), 23(1), 1-6 disclosed homopiperonylethylamine compound as shown below ACTA-1 applied as pharmaceutical:

In the prior art, although many homopiperonylbenzylamine, homopiperonylethylamine compounds somewhat similar to the structures in present invention, and benzylamine, ethylamine structures containing pyrimidinyl moiety, the substituted pyrimidines having general formula I of the present invention has not been reported.